Dulce Tentación Corazon de Melon
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: La historia transcurre cuando los chicos y las chicas se les ocurre hacer una salida a la playa. Desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron como querían y por causas meteorológicas quedaron atrapados en aquella playa totalmente solos. Es una historia de Romance, un poco de drama, humor y lemon.
1. Chapter 1

La idea de este capitulo me la dio Daniela Valadez Me salvo de un estancamiento de ideas xDD Gracias

[Atencion este Fanfic contiene Hard R+18. Esta vez no, pero el siguiente capitulo si. Quedan advertidos]

[Dulce Tentación]

Primer Capitulo:

Perspectiva de Kagura  
Todas las chicas y los chicos habíamos quedado que iríamos de campamento este fin de semana, nos veríamos en playa para así ahorrarnos el gasto de rentar un transporte, ya que no teníamos mucho dinero en los bolsillos en ese momento.  
A lo lejos, comenzaba ya ver el resplandor del sol sobre el mar. Esto ser genial no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
-Hija, cuídate mucho y diviértete con tus amigas.  
-Claro que si papá-respondí-solo será una noche fuera de casa no hay de preocuparse. Ademas-agregue-solo somos mujeres.  
Si, lo sabia… estaba mintiendo… pero solo era una pequeña mentira blanca, si le dijera que habría chicos no me dejarían venir y no quería perderme de esto por nada del mundo.  
Llegue a la estación del autobús donde nos quedamos de ver y allí estaba Fatisaku sentada con los audífonos puestos y dos enormes bolsas color negro al lado. Se dio cuenta de mi prescencia y me saludo.  
-Ya me voy, papá. –Baje del auto a toda prisa.  
-Cuídate mucho.-grito.  
-Si.-le respondí.  
Me acerque a Fatisaku y me saludo.  
-¿Oye y esto qué es? –le pregunte, eran dos maletas negras demasiado grandes para que las cargara ella sola.  
-Este… am… cosas…  
-¿Te trajiste tu casa?-toque la maleta, sentia cosas duras y otras blandas.  
Ella rió.  
-Claro que no solo traje lo básico por si algo ocurre uno debe de estar preparada para lo peor.-dijo con gran confianza en sí misma.  
El autobús paso unas cuentas veces pero nos pareció extraño que nadie bajara de él. Rosalya, Iris, violeta… no se presentaron. A lo lejos podíamos ver a Zafyrie y Mishka venían a lo lejos, corriendo para llegar hasta aquí.  
-D-disculpen- traban de tomar aire- por la tardanza…. Es que…  
-Chicas, respiren 1, 2,3 no se me mueran. – Fatisaku hacia movimientos de respiración estilo yoga, para tratar de calmar a las chicas. –Ok, ya.  
-Vaya que fue un recorrido largo hasta llegar aquí, al autobús le estallo una llanta y tuvimos que bajarnos y venir corriendo.-Hablo Zafyrie.  
-¡Todo una aventura!-Rió Mishka-¿Oigan…? ¿Solo nosotros hemos llegado?  
-Si, por el momento.-dije.  
A los quince minutos llego una minivan blanca de allí bajaron todos los chicos: Armin, Alexy Lysandro, Castiel y su amado Demonio.  
-Se divierten tan solas ¿chicas?-Hablo Alexy.  
-Pero ya llegaron-dije.  
-Si… ya…-su voz decía que tramaba algo. De pronto rápidamente se tiro al sillón de la minivan.- ¡Papá arranca! ¡RAPIDO!  
Derrapo en segundos y salio disparado.  
-¿He? ¿¡Que!?  
Armin se dio cuenta que fue abandonado por su propia familia.  
-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¡Alexy! ¡No! ¡Maldito!-Comenzó a correr tras la minivan mientras el gracioso Alexy tiraba besos desde la puerta.  
-¡Hermanito! ¡Diviértete! ¡Te hará bien salir un poco, lo hago porque te amo!  
-¡Canalla! ¡No huyas!  
Armin era exageradamente veloz cuando se lo proponía. Alexy se puso nervioso.  
-¡Acelera!-Le grito a su padre. –Adiós.-Se despidió para luego desaparecer entre la carretera y las montañas.  
-A-a…Adiós…-Dijimos al unisonó. Estábamos totalmente anonadados por aquella escena.  
Armin corrió y corrió, mas nunca lo alcanzo y caminando lenta y exhaustamente llego a nosotros.  
-Me quedare aquí… ¡Me tirare en la calle y esperare que la luz del suelo me hace como carne asada! O venga la policía a rescatarme.  
Se hizo bolita en medio de la carretera, hasta que realmente… se estaba asando… Comenzaba a Salir pequeñas partículas de humo, el pavimento estaba hirviendo por culpa del sol.  
-Al parecer el chico gamer, salio de la gamer cueva.-Rió Castiel.  
-S-solo no está acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo fuera de la civilización….-Resumió Mishka.  
-Rayos, rayos, rayos ¡Armin se quema!-grito Fatisaku corriendo hacia él.  
Todos le seguimos el paso y levantamos a un colapsado Armin. Exceptuando a Lysandro, él andaba muy entretenido observando las maletas negras.  
-Entonces-tome aire-Solo nosotros venimos y uno contra su voluntad.  
Todos asintieron.  
-Vamos a la playa entonces, armemos la tienda y quedémonos allí hasta que se atenué el sol.  
-Chicos…-Hablo Fatisaku-Creo que necesitare ayuda…-indico con su dedo índice las bolsas.  
-¡Que trajiste allí! ¿¡Tú casa!?-Dijo Castiel.  
-Oye, ese chiste es mío.- renegué.  
-D-de todos modos, Lys ya que tan concentrado te veo con ellas, ayúdala.  
-Está bien.- Accedió rápidamente.  
Todos se sorprendieron, no pensaron que aceptaría cargar tan fácilmente aquellas maletas. Cargo una en su espalda y la otra en su mano ¡Eran pesadas! ¡Muy pesadas!  
Castiel río ante aquella escena.  
-Parece que te estás esforzando Lys, muy bien.-Su voz sonaba picara y con segunda intención.  
El solo se sonrojo un poco e ignoro el comentario.  
De pronto escuchamos un ruido, era un carro.  
-Chicos, ¡Hola!-Kaory gritaba desde la ventana.  
Todos la saludaron y ella bajo.  
-¡Espera!-grito Castiel.-Antes de que el carro se fuera, Castiel le quito las maletas a Lysandro y las metió al carro.- ¿Señor se lo puede llevar? Son cosas que no necesitaremos.-Su sonrisa se volvía mas picara en cada momento.  
Entonces el carro comenzó a avanzar y se alejo.  
-¡¿HE!? ¡Alli iba toda mi ropa!  
-Con esa estas bien.-Se enojo.  
Fatisaku de darle un golpe en la cabeza.  
-Ya me las pagaras… muy pronto…  
Cuando por fin termino aquella conmoción fuimos hasta la playa, pero Castiel habia cometido un grave error.  
-La tienda de campaña….¿¡Estaba en las maletas!? -Grite al darme cuenta del asunto.  
-Ahora nos quedamos sin lugar para refugiarnos del sol…-Mishka estaba comenzando a sudar.  
-La playa es grande… y el sol cada vez se pone más intenso. –Dijo Zafyrie.  
Después de eso no nos quedo otra alternativa que buscar sombra pero por más que buscamos, solo habia arena y el sonido de las olas.  
-Tengo sed…-Kaory se quejo.  
Caminamos y caminamos hasta que un instante… la carretera desapareció por completo y no habia señales se civilización alguna. Me estaba comenzando a espantar.  
-Nos perdimos… ¡Nos perdimos!-Grito Armin.-¡Ya ven porque no me gusta salir a lugares tan apartados. Ahora que… comenzaremos a comernos unos a otros y luego… y ¡Luego!  
-Cierra la boca.-Gritamos todos.  
-Solamente no tenemos la tienda de campaña, Armin. Tenemos la comida aquí mismo. No necesitamos comernos unos a otros. –Dijo Zafyrie.-Ademas, tenemos celulares…. Llamamos y-  
Su cara se volvio blanca como la de una fantasma.  
-No hay señal-dijo.  
-Oí ¿No hay señal?  
Todos sacaron sus celulares y exactamente nadie tenía señal. El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Cuanto llevábamos caminado Pense.  
-Busquemos hacer una fogata-dijo Kaory. -Anochecerá pronto.  
Tenía razón, pareciera que de pronto de un clima soleado pasamos a un atardecer que comenzaba a ser fresco.  
Buscamos ramas secas, con éxito al final. Traíamos por suerte un encendedor.  
Nos sentamos y como traíamos tanta hambre comenzamos a comer la comida que traíamos.  
-1, 2, 1,2…-Comenzamos a escuchar.  
A lo lejos vimos a Kentin y a otro chico trotando a la orilla de la playa.  
Nos saludo y fue hacia donde estábamos.  
-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?  
-Nos perdimos… y… pues… no nos quedo de otra más que quedarnos aquí.-Hablo Kaory con gran tristeza.  
-Ya, ya. Todo está bien.-Saco un paquete de galletas ya abierta y le dio una.  
Kentin siempre habia sido dulce con Kaory.  
-Hola chicas, nos volvemos a encontrar.  
-Hola, Dakota.-Hablamos todas con emoción y entusiasmo… nótese el sarcasmo.  
Exceptuando a Mishka, ella parecía nerviosa ante su presencia.  
-¿Piensan quedarse aquí?-pregunto Kentin.  
-Bueno, en realidad… no es que…. Si…-Comenzamos a murmurar todos.  
Kentin y Dake rieron ante nuestras palabras.  
-Vengan, vamos. Iremos a la cabaña de mi padre.-dijo Kentin- No podemos dejarlos asi. Estan pronosticadas lluvias esta noche.  
-¿Y Dake?-Pregunto Mishka.  
-¿El? El viene conmigo, lo encontré aquí por casualidad y decidió tambien quedarse en la cabaña.  
Eso fue un golpe de suerte tremendo.  
Cuando llegamos a la cabaña nos dimos cuenta que era enorme, mas grande lo que habia pensado. Parecía una total fortaleza hecha de madera.  
Todos entraron pero Demonio tuvo que quedarse afuera.  
-Quedate aquí amigo, te traeré comida y agua en un momento.-Castiel acaricio a Demonio con una gran sonrisa. Realmente apreciaba a su querido compañero.  
Eso me hizo sonrojar un poco, Castiel era una dulce persona, a pesar de que no lo demuestre.  
-¿Tienen hambre? Observe que solo traían agua y algunas golosinas. –Hablo Ken.  
Todos accedieron y Kentin nos llevo a la cocina, a la enorme cocina. Estaba repleta de comida y muchas cosas más.  
-¿Acaso vives aquí?-Fatisaku pregunto asombrada.  
-Claro que no-río- es solo que mi padre exagera un poco sobre mi alimentación. A mí me gustan las galletas…-saco un paquete nuevo y comenzó a comerlas.- Prepárense lo que quieran, son libres de usarla.-se fue a otra habitación.  
-Aquí hay de todo-se sorprendio Mishka.  
-Sí, de todo…-Dake estaba al lado de ella y su voz sonaba algo picara.  
Para mi Dake, era todo un Casanova pervertido.  
-¿Hay conexión a internet? ¡Hay conexión a internet!-Armin grito.-Es solo una rallita… pero hay… Oh gracias, ¡GRACIAS!-Se fue buscando por toda la cabaña que lugar tenía más señal.  
-Qué extraño, ¿Hay señal de internet pero no de teléfono?-Se pregunto Zafyrie.  
El olor de la buena comida comenzó a inundar la cocina. Habíamos creado todo un banquete. Lysandro trato de ayudar, pero no se le daba eso de cocinar. Se corto un poco con el cuchillo. Pero Fatisaku tenía una pequeña venda en su bolsillo y la cubrió enseguida.  
-¡Ese es mi compañero!-Grito Castiel. Siempre tratando de hacer enfadar a Lysandro, en este tipo de cosas.  
-¿Parece que te gusta ser así…?-Me acerque y le serví un poco de la comida hecha.  
-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi actitud?  
¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantaba! Pense.  
-Está bien, se que muy en el interior, Castiel… no eres como todos lo piensan.  
Eso hizo que él se sorprendiera y se sonrojara. Me ignoro y comenzó a comer de su plato.  
Habia dado en el clavo.  
-O-oye…-Kentin trato de hablar desde las escaleras-C-ca-ca-cas….-No podía pronunciar su nombre. Kentin siempre le habia tenido un miedo a Castiel.  
-¿Pasa algo?-Hablo Lysandro.  
-Su perro no está.  
-¿Demonio?  
-Sí, no está en la entrada.  
Habíamos escuchado la conversación, Castiel salio corriendo hacia la puerta y exactamente… no habia nada allí y la noche… caía rápidamente, mostrando nubes tormentosas listas para una tempestad.


	2. Chapter 2

[Dulce tentacion]

ATENCION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON! Asi que advertidos estan -w-  
La pareja de hoy es: Zafyrie x Armin

(no se burlen de mi lemon x'DDD)  
y ya creo que es todo... e.e

Capitulo 2

Perspectiva de Zafyrie.

Estábamos todos con caras serias, Castiel pareciera que se volvería loco. Su amado Demonio habia aparecido y no sabíamos dónde estaba.  
-¡Tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que ir!-Grito Castiel, pero era detenido por Kagura.  
-¿¡A donde crees que vas!? ¿¡Crees que perdiendo la calma se arreglara todo!?-Le dijo.  
Al parecer eso logro domar a la bestia. Pero es cierto, tenía razón. Por la ventana se podían ver los rayos a los lejos y las nubes espesas tapando la luz de la luna.  
-Se avecina la tormenta perfecta.-Lysandro me despertó de mis pensamientos. –Si no lo encontramos pronto… no se que pueda pasar.  
Castiel encendió todos sus instintos, uso su fuerza y se separo de Kagura sin ser totalmente brusco y salio por la puerta corriendo.  
-¡No te vayas!-Kagura lo persiguió.  
-¡No se vayan!-Grite.  
Todos comenzaron a estresarse, teníamos que movernos rápido o terminaríamos perdiendo a Kagura y Castiel tambien.  
No supimos que hacer, todos comenzamos a movernos y chocar por los nervios, otros querían salir, mientras otros preferían quedarse cuidando la cabaña y vigilar si demonio regresaba.  
-¡Esta bien!-Grite.-Si queremos salvar a Demonio y a los demás tenemos que ser pacientes y organizados.- Comencé a elegir parejas. -Mishka y Dake, busquen en la orilla de la playa, tan lejos como sea posible. Kaory y Kentin, quédense aquí por si regresa alguno de los tres. Fatisaku y Lysandro, ustedes… ustedes… ¡No se pierdan! Y Busquen entre la llanura que hay detrás de la cabaña. Armin… ¡Deja de buscar internet! y ayúdame a vigilar si a los lejos se puede ver a Demonio, Kagura o Castiel… en la azotea… ¡Confió en tus ojos entrenados!  
Todos nos dispersamos en segundos y comenzamos la búsqueda. Kaory y Kentin se quedaron en la sala esperando a que alguien volviera.  
Me fui con Armin a la azotea y buscamos hasta donde nuestra vista alcanzase.  
Miramos como los chicos se dispersaban rápidamente a los lugares correspondidos. Pero ni una señal de Kagura, Castiel y menos de Demonio.  
Seguimos observando pero nada pasaba, solamente el clima se hacía más frio y tempestuoso.  
-Espero que todos estén bien…-Mis ojos ardían.  
-Creo que necesitas descansar.-Armin apago su Psp.  
Eso me hizo pensar cosas extrañas, ¿se le habrá acabado la carga?  
-Perspectiva de Armin-  
Apague el Psp y me recargue mi cabeza y brazos en el barandal. La mirada de Zafyrie estaba algo sorprendida. No me habia dado cuenta… pero ahora que lo pienso bien antes éramos muy unidos, era mi compañera de locuras pero después, nos distanciamos por completo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se escapo de mis labios aquella frase.  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto curiosa Zafyrie.  
Mis vista choco con la suya cuando la volteé a ver. Eso me hizo poner algo nervioso y al verla algo sonrojada, hizo que algo en mi pecho rebotara.  
-Nada…-mire hacia otro lado.  
-¿Armin… que te pasa?-se acerco y tomo mi hombro.  
-Nada. –Conteste con desgana.  
-Enserio…  
-Sí que no es-  
Me puse rojo por completo, mi cara estaba tan cerca de ella.  
-¡¿Porque estas rojo?!-se puso nerviosa.  
-T-tu porque te pones roja…-respondí evasivamente.  
-Perspectiva de Zafyrie.-  
Sus orejas estaban rojas al igual que sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que tanto me habian cautivado me miraban nerviosamente ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación? Me ponía tan extraña… me fastidiaba pero… quería… simplemente quería… decirle que…  
-Me gustas-Oí en un susurro para que luego sus labios se juntaran contra los míos. Me habia tomado por sorpresa completamente.  
Pero sus labios eran tan suaves, yo… desde hace tanto quería… decirle que me gustaba, no podía negarme.  
Me gustas, me gustas era el único pensamiento que inundaba mi mente.  
Comencé a sentir algo extraño, el beso se hizo más apasionado hasta que se convirtió en un beso que nos dejaría completamente sin aliento si no paráramos pronto. Sentia casi que mi sangre hervía.  
Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco totalmente a él. Inundándome en un mar de sensaciones. Sus labios se separaron de mí para dejarme respirar. Estaba completamente roja pero el, sabía que ya no podía parar.  
Hizo que chocara contra la puerta de vidrio que separaba aquella habitación de la azotea. Me acorralo por completo, pero yo tampoco me dejaría. Me lance contra él y comencé otro nuevo beso. Armin lo acepto por completo.  
Como pudo, abrio la puerta y sin dejar de besarnos me recostó en aquella cama y termino arriba de mí.  
-Lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo volver atrás. –Se quito su bufanda, tirándola al suelo.  
-A-Armin… yo… soy… este…  
Estaba roja, como podría yo decirle que era, ''nueva'' en este tipo de casos.  
Armin me respondió con una sonrisa y luego acechando nuevamente. Esos ojos parecían devorarme. Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, pero ¡Maldicion quería seguir!  
Me lance contra él y poniéndome arriba comencé a subir su camisa, tentando aquella suave y nívea piel que tantas veces me habia vuelto loca. Pero más que algo romántico, parecía un batalla de quien sería el dominante, la cual gano cuando me volvio a besar.  
Comenzó a meter su mano debajo de mi blusa hasta alzarla. Que podía decir sus manos eran grandes y algo ásperas, pero tan cálidas al tacto. Estaba comenzando a sonrojarme más de lo debido.  
Rapidamente se deshizo de mi blusa. Nos separamos unos segundos y nos miramos a los ojos ¿¡De donde habia sacado tanta experiencia este hombre!?  
Su mirada me decía que quería seguir, sus mejillas y orejas estaban algo rojas acaso… ¿estaba tan nervioso como yo?  
Sin pensarlo dos veces nos deshicimos de todo aquello que molestara aquel encuentro.  
Estaba viendo lo que muchas veces habia pensado y negado ante imaginarme ese tipo de cosas. Pero esta vez el seria mío, ambos nos amábamos.  
Pego su cuerpo contra el mío y comenzó a susurrarme cosas al oído.  
-A-Armin…-solo ese nombre podían pronunciar mis labios.  
Sentí como entre aquellas sabanas abría mis piernas, estábamos listos para ir al siguiente paso.  
-Agh…-tape mi boca.  
-¿T-te duele?-pregunto algo nervioso.  
-N-no… es solo que se siente… se siente extraño…-ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos.  
-Entonces… permíteme hacerte sentir bien aunque sea un momento.-me volvio a besar y a callar mis gemidos.  
Por cada movimiento de su cadera me sentia extasiada, quería gritar pero sus besos me lo impedían. Su respiración, aquellas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo… me estaban volviendo loca.  
-A-armin yo-.-Mi espalda se arqueo cuando una sensación invadió mi cuerpo entero.  
-S-se siente bien…-lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Se habia dado cuenta que habia llegado al orgasmo.  
Acaricio mi cabello y luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente.  
-Armin, pero tú no-  
-Yo no necesito tener uno-desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado.  
-V-vamos al menos d-déjame… hacerlo. Soy primeriza pero prometo hacerlo bien.  
-Y quien te dijo que yo no era primerizo…-su cara cada vez se ponía más roja.  
-¡admites que eres virgen! Entonces…-la vergüenza se habia ido a la basura.  
-¿¡Oye que haces!?  
-Y-yo tambien quiero hacerte sentir bien.-comencé tocar su miembro. Sus expresiones mostraban que realmente estaba sensible.  
-Y-ya… detente si sigues así yo… no se que pasara después.  
En un instante su cuerpo se tenso por completo, su cabeza se fue para atrás y de sus labios un leve gemido salio.  
A los segundos volvio a tomar control de su cuerpo y me detuvo.  
-¡Ya llegamos!-Escuchamos un grito y luego pasos.  
Nos congelamos por completo. Los chicos ya habian llegado y nosotros… No lo podía creer estuvimos haciendo cosas indebidas en vez de esforzarnos buscar a Castiel y su mascota.  
Nos cambiamos rápidamente y tratamos de comportarnos lo más normal posibles.  
Escuchamos que pasos se dirigían para donde estábamos, rápidamente nos acomodamos en la azotea. Armin prendió su PSP y comenzó a jugar.  
-¿Hay alguien?-tocaron la puerta.  
-P-pasen-dije.  
-Chicos, bajen. Encontramos a los chicos y Demonio.- Mishka entro en la habitación.  
-S-si… bajamos enseguida ¿V-verdad Armin?  
El solo asintió, nuevamente el juego lo habia atrapado por completo.  
-Entonces los esperamos abajo.- Mishka se fue.  
-¡Maldicion contigo!-golpeé su cabeza. -¡Que poco romántico eres! ¡Acabamos con ''eso'' y tú te pones a jugar al PSP! ¡Vamos, nos esperan abajo!-lo jale.  
-Hey Zafyrie  
Escuche su voz, pero cuando volteé hacia donde estaba me planto un beso en los labios.  
-Soy romántico… solo esfuérzate un poco mas y veras las sorpresas que te encontraras.-me sonrio.  
¡Maldicion! ¡Deja de ser tan lindo!  
-Jum.- renegué y salí de la habitación seguido por el con una gran sonrisa boca a boca.  
Estaba totalmente cautivada por este chico, no lo podía negar


	3. Chapter 3

[Dulce tentacion]  
Capitulo 3

Perspectiva de Mishka  
Habíamos llegado por fin después de una larga búsqueda para encontrar a Demonio, Castiel y tambien a Kagura.  
Estábamos aliviados de que estuvieran bien, estaban refugiados, ya que el viento comenzaba a ser más fuerte y en el camino de regreso a la cabaña la tormenta azoto con todas sus fuerzas. Terminamos totalmente empapados.  
Estábamos temblando de frio.  
Por fin Zafyrie bajo junto con Armin.  
-Chicos están totalmente empapados… ¿Qué les paso? –Pregunto.  
-Que no te diste cuenta… Hay un diluvio allá afuera… El mar está vuelto loco y corre un viento que podría volar esta cabaña.-Dijo Kagura.  
-L-l-lo siento…No me habia dado cuenta. -Enrojeció un poco.  
Maldicion, comenzaba a temblar por el frio Pense.  
-O-oye… Kentin… -Estornude- Necesito darme un ducha o si no me enfermare.  
-Es cierto yo tambien lo estaba pensando…-dijo Kagura.  
Todos comenzaron a opinar lo mismo, nadie se quería enfermar o algo por lo parecido.  
-Tienes frio…-Dake se acerco a mi sigilosamente-¿Quieres que estemos juntos para conservar el calor…?  
Lo susurro tan cerca de mi oído que hizo que miel se enchinara por completo.  
-N-no digas esas bromas-Le respondí en voz baja.  
El sabía que estaba ganando este juego de conquistas. Pero yo no quería que esto fuera un juego… yo quería algo serio.  
-Chicos, esperen….-En esta cabaña hay solamente dos baños. Uno está en el pasillo y el otro en la habitación de Mishka escogió.  
-Entonces puedo ir yo primero, si no me baño rápido podría coger un resfriado.  
Todos aceptaron, de todos modos sobraba otro baño.  
-Mishka-escuche la voz de Fatisaku-¿Me puedes prestar un poco de ropa?… Ya que se llevaron mis maletas… y pues no tengo nada que ponerme.  
-Si claro, ven vamos a la habitación para buscar algo.  
Subimos y nos alejamos del grupo.  
-a ver… que te puedes poner…-abrí mi bolso con mi ropa.  
-No te preocupes, ve a bañarte o te resfriaras, yo buscare algo.  
-¿Segura?  
-Si.-me sonrio.  
-Está bien ¿puedes buscarme algo para mi tambien? Y dejármelo cerca de la puerta.  
-Si claro.  
Me metí al baño y abrí el grifo de la regadera. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta.  
-M-mishka…  
-¿Qué pasa?-Escuche tras la puerta a Fatisaku.  
-En tu bolsa solo traías tu ropa interior.  
-¡Cierto! Traje muchas bolsas, busca por allí, de seguro las deje regadas por la habitación.  
-Este bien, comenzare a buscar. –se alejo.  
Después de eso me metí a la ducha y disfrute, era una lástima que no hubiera una cortina que separase todo. Por suerte recordé poner el seguro, aunque no creo que alguien entre.  
No quería salir de aquel lugar era tan agradable, pero tampoco quería que Fatisaku se enfermara. Salí y me seque con la toalla. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba la ropa.  
-pero que rápida…-se sorprendio.  
-Solamente necesitaba calentarme un poco y el agua estaba de maravilla. Solo espera a que me cambie y podrás entrar.  
Lo hice instantáneamente y le cedí el baño.  
-Listo, todo tuyo.  
-Gracias.-Se metió.  
-Bueno-respire un poco- ¿mm? ¿Huele a chocolate caliente?  
El aroma me envolvió y decidí ir a investigar.  
-¡Pero qué bien huele…!  
-Mishka-Me encontré a Lysandro- ¿Ya has terminado?  
-Sí, Oye ¿Lo que huelo es chocolate caliente?  
-Si, Kentin y los demás están haciendo para todos.  
-¡Magnifico! ¡Iré a echar una mano!  
-Entonces voy la habitación, permiso.  
-Sí, sí. Claro.-Baje las escaleras rápidamente.  
Me detuve en seco después de reformular lo que habia dicho.  
Pense. ¡Maldicion! Me di media vuelta y grite: ¡Lysandro, Fatisaku está dentro!  
Todos me escucharon excepto el, habia cerrado la puerta de la habitación ¡Era demasiado tarde!  
Todos nos miramos unos a otros.  
-Perspectiva de Lysandro-  
Entre a la habitación y fui directamente a la ducha. Escuche que estaba la llave abierta.  
¿La abra dejado abierta Mishka para mí? Pense.  
Abrí la puerta y al mirarla solamente me quede pasmado. Sentí como mi cara enrojeció por completo. Mi cuerpo no respondía y ella no se habia dado cuenta.  
Se quito el jabón de su cara, trataba de no mirar más abajo. Me negaba totalmente a bajar la mirada más allá del cuello.  
Trague pesado.  
-¿He?-Me miro.  
Ninguno de los dos hacia algo. Podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de mí.  
Su rostro cambio de sorprendida a totalmente enojada.  
Tomo la toalla que tenía al lado y se cubrió la parte de enfrente.  
-¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! ¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE!? ¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!?  
No podía decir nada, sentia que mi cara decía todo por mí mismo. Me di media vuelta y Salí de la habitación, apenas podía sentir que mi cuerpo respondía a mis impulsos del cerebro y el corazón, podía decir que si no dejaba de latir tan profundo y fuerte en estos minutos caería desmayado.  
Ni siquiera me pude disculpar… ¡Espero que me disculpe! ¡No mire más abajo de su cuello!  
Cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella.  
-Perspectiva de Mishka-  
Lysandro salio tan colorado que parecía que si apagáramos la luz nos iluminaria.  
Todos comenzaron a reír, nunca lo habíamos visto tan avergonzado. Era una nueva faceta.  
-Oye Lys-hablo Castiel-Abusas de tu torpeza… ¿Eres tonto o te haces?-Río.  
El solo lo miro totalmente apenado.  
-Mishka te grito que ella estaba dentro, pero como siempre en tu mundo.  
Castiel era una persona a la que le encantaba burlarse de su mejor amigo y más si el tema trataba de Fatisaku.  
Después de eso Lysandro se dio media vuelta y fue hacia alguna otra habitación.  
-Oye Castiel, creo que ahora si te pasaste un poco…-Dijo Kagura.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a reprender?  
-Lo voy a hacer ¿Qué pasaría si tú hubieras estado en su lugar?  
-Por supuesto que no me aria responsable de lo que pasase después.-Dijo seguro de sí mismo.  
-Vaya, tenemos al maestro de las mujeres por aquí-Kagura estaba siendo totalmente sarcástica.-Quiero conocer a la mujer con la suerte de haber robado tu corazón.  
Eso hizo que se sorprendiera un poco. Su cara comenzó a tornarse algo roja.  
-S-seré el siguiente en ducharme.-Se fue dando grandes y pesado pasos.  
-P-pero que le pasa.-Kagura se enojo.  
-Vamos, es Castiel… ya lo conoces.-Dijo Kaory dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
-A veces no logro comprenderlo bien.  
-Vamos, no se estresen-Kentin venía con una bandeja llena de tazas. Llevo todo eso hacia la sala y lo deja en la pequeña mesa-Sentémonos y relajémonos,un poco. Esperemos que esta tormenta acabe pronto.  
Todos hicimos caso a sus palabras y nos sentamos. Trato de encender la televisión pero era imposible… no habia señal.  
-¡Ya no tenemos internet!-Grito Armin.  
-No te vas a morir por estar un día sin internet, no exageres. –Dijo Zafyrie.  
Escuchamos que alguien abrio la puerta y era Fatisaku, estaba totalmente apenada.  
-Ven, baja y toma una taza de chocolate caliente.-Dijo Kentin-No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado.  
-P-pero… ¡Como se le ocurrió! ¡Sabía que yo estaba dentro!-Grito enojada.  
-Estamos hablando de Lysandro-dijo Mishka-Sabes lo olvidadizo y distraído que es.  
-No creo que haya ido hacia allá con alguna intención.-dijo Kagura.  
-¡Pero se quedo mirándome! ¡No hacía nada! ¡Lo normal era salir corriendo o algo!  
-Pero que gritona eres-Castiel por fin habia terminado de bañarse-El no está acostumbrado a llevarse demasiado bien con las chicas. El solo habla lo necesario y después se larga. Es la primera vez que ve desnuda a una mujer… ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si fueras él?  
Fatisaku quedo callada.  
-M-me iré a disculpar… creo que fui d-demasiado agresiva… -por fin habia recapacitado.  
-Cuando termines ven y siéntate aquí… te sentirás mejor tomando chocolate.-dijo Kaory.  
-Sí.  
Al parecer todo se habia solucionado, solo faltaba una disculpa y listo.  
-Perspectiva de Fatisaku-  
Habia actuado totalmente por instinto, en realidad no quería gritarle ni ser tan brusca. Pero los nervios me traicionaron. Creo que ahora yo soy la culpable… Busque en las habitaciones pero no habia nadie.  
-¿A dónde se fue?  
Mire alrededor pero solo faltaba echar un vistazo en mi habitación. Habia escogido la que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, me gustaba que estuviera tan alejada de todas las demás y conociéndolo… tal vez este allí.  
Me acerque a la puerta y cuando estuve a punto de abrirla escuche unos quejidos.  
-¿Qué es eso?-recargue mi oído en la puerta. Escuche nuevamente esos quejidos y una respiración entrecortada y después de eso parecía que alguien se movía mucho en la cama. Por alguna razón me puse colorada. En qué demonios estaba pensando… pero aquella respiración… era extraña… Escuchaba tenuemente su voz que susurraba algo.  
Trate de ser fuerte y no pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Golpeé mi cabeza para calmarme pero mi mente me traicionaba y aquellos ruidos no ayudaban en nada.  
-n-no lo hagas…-escuche su voz. Su voz estaba entrecortada.

No podía mas abrí la puerta de golpe, iba a descubrirlo en el acto, esa sería mi perfecta venganza.  
-¡Lysandro!-Grite y azote la puerta.  
Lo que mire no era lo que imaginaba, su ropa estaba alborotada y mi cama totalmente empapada. Se encontraba dormido y parecía tener un mal sueño, aunque lo miraba bastante acalorado.  
-Lysandro, estas mojando mi cama con tu ropa, además… estas muy rojo… ¿no tienes fiebre?-Me acerque a él y le toque la frente.  
De repente al sentir mi tacto abrio sus ojos. Me miro con algo de curiosidad para después casi saltar de la cama e irse.  
-¡Espera!-Le detuve.- ¡Perdóname por mi actitud!  
-N-no-Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada-me disculpo yo.-se zafó de mi mano y cerró la puerta.  
Esto iba mal… tal vez ya nunca más pueda hablar con el cara a cara. En ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara.  
-Perspectiva de Kaory-  
Kentin parecía algo ansioso.  
-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunte curiosa.  
-No, es solo que estoy algo nervioso por la lluvia.  
-No te preocupes, sabes muy bien que luego el sol saldrá.-trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa. No me gustaba verlo así.  
-Es cierto, muchas gra-  
Antes de que terminara de decir aquella frase, escuchamos un ruido extraño.  
-¡La radio!-se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina.  
-Padre, eres tú. Responde.-hablo.  
-K-k-kentin-la recepción no era muy buena.  
-Te copio, ¿pasa algo?  
-N-no algas cabaña  
-¿Qué?  
-rrumbe carretera.  
La conexión se restableció y escuchamos con claridad los gritos de su padre.  
-Hubo un derrumbe en la carretera. No salgas de la cabaña. Van a tardar mucho en arregl proble  
La conexión nuevamente comenzó a fallar.  
-Y-yo dire uando uedes sar casa.  
Se perdió la conexión a los segundos.  
-Al parecer nos quedamos estancados aquí…-dijo Kentin totalmente preocupado. Un derrumbe en la carretera nos ha dejado aquí y no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a nuestras casas… Esto pinta mal….  
Nos habíamos quedado aquí… en una tormenta y sin saber cuándo podríamos salir de aquí… Estas pequeñas vacaciones… dieron un giro total…


	4. Chapter 4

[Dulce tentacion]  
Bueno este no es tan Hard mas bien el escribirlo me dio diabetes tipo 1 x'DDD  
Pero igual Hard +18!  
Avisadas estan xD  
Kaory Hoy te toca (?) XD

Capitulo 3  
-Perspectiva de Mishka-  
Todos estaban algo alterados ante aquella noticia mientras que el viento hacia que la cabaña pareciera de papel.  
-Esta noche no promete ser muy buena…-Dije.  
-Vamos, no se depriman-Dake hablo-mañana será un nuevo día. Las tormentas no duran para siempre.  
-Las tormentas no pero, el derrumbe que hubo en la carretera por culpa de la lluvia puede que dure algunos días en solucionarse.-Dijo Kentin una cara bastante seria que nunca habíamos visto.  
-Mejor vayamos a descansar-dijo Kaory- no podemos andar adivinando como estará el clima mañana. Vamos todos a dormir.  
Aceptamos su propuesta y nos dirigimos todos a nuestras habitaciones deseando que mañana saliera el sol.  
-Perspectiva de Kaory-  
En el reloj ya eran las dos de la mañana y el viento y la lluvia aun no dejaban de azotar fuertemente por la ventana. No podía ni conciliar el sueño.  
-Necesito algo para beber…  
Me dije a mi misma eso, pero solamente quería una excusa para levantarme y no estar en aquella habitación. Salí y baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado, fui a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Tome un jugo y al darme media vuelta la luz del refrigerador me mostro a un Kentin tirado en el suelo durmiendo, junto aquella radio donde habia llamado su padre.  
-Se quedo dormido alli… Pobresito…  
Subí las escaleras y le traje una manta. No quería que se enfermara y parecía bastante incomodo en el piso. Lo acomode para que quedara recargado en el sofá y después lo arrope. Roce un poco su rostro y sus labios dibujaron una linda sonrisa.  
-Eres tan tibia…-susurro entre sueños.  
-Y tú eres tan lin-  
Sin darme cuenta su mano sostuvo la mía y abrio lentamente sus ojos. Puso mi mano en su mejilla y se quedo así un par de segundos.  
-K-kentin-comencé a ponerme nerviosa.  
-Perdón… es solo que…-su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito con una gran sonrisa-Es solo que… esta es una oportunidad que no quería perder. Me miro directamente a los ojos y pude ver un hermoso brillo en ellos a pesar de que no habia luz en ese momento.-Si no te molesta… puedo… yo…  
-¿Qué?-Sentí como sus brazos tomaron mi cintura e hicieron que bajara a su nivel. Termine sentándome a su lado.  
-Así está mejor.-Se dijo a sí mismo, abrazándome con aquellos brazos y recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
No pude evitar ponerme roja, a mi me gustaba desde hace mucho… desde que estaba en el otro instituto y se mudo al sweet Amoris. Me alegre al verlo allí, realmente… era adorable. Pero volvio así, totalmente cambiado, ya no sabía si era el mismo Ken dulce de antes, este cambio tan repentino me hizo tener tantas dudas sobre mi cabeza todo este tiempo, pero me habia equivocado, aun muy dentro de el yacía el niño que tanto me encantaba y me hacia suspirar.  
-E-estas llorando…  
Sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y mis mejillas empapadas.  
¿Cuando habia pasado esto? ¿Por qué me causa tanta tristeza pensar en esto…?  
-P-perdón-apenas podía hablar-e-es solo que…  
Ya no podía parar, me sentí con miedo y con algo de frustración.  
-Pero porque lloras… ¿Te lastime? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara?  
Me acomodo para poder verle bien la cara. Yo no podía verlo, mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja. Si miraba aquellos ojos verdes… sabía que soltaría todos mis sentimientos.  
-Mírame… Kaory… Mírame…-Alzo mi barbilla. Choque con aquella mirada, parecía que tambien quería llorar.-No quiero verte así… dime porque lloras…  
-Tengo miedo-solté todo-Tengo miedo de que me gustes y yo no a ti… tengo miedo de ser lastimada…  
Kentin me tomo a la fuerza y me dio un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que me estaba dejando sin aire.  
-No pienses eso. Yo te quiero, no sabes cuánto… todos los días pensando en ti, pensando en que estarías haciendo, puede que haya regresado un poco mas rebelde y más seguro pero cuando te veo, quiero saltar sobre ti y tenerte cerca siempre. Siempre. Cuando me fui fue un delirio, los primeros días lloraba… pero quien quiere a un niño llorón, que todos aborrecían. Todo fue por ti, porque quería ser alguien, porque quería cuidarte… Así que no llores, por favor.  
Después de eso beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello. Aquel peso en mi corazón desapareció, ya no dolía mas, ahora lloraba de felicidad.  
-Kentin…-Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Podía sentir como sus latidos eran acelerados. De pronto alzo nuevamente mi rostro, observe como lentamente se acercaba hacia mí. Sentí como sus suaves labios rozaron los míos y se detuvieron. Mire hacia arriba y allí estaba… observándome detenidamente. No soporte mas quería que me abrazara, quería sentirlo conmigo. Lo bese sin pensar.  
Sus manos hicieron me atrajeron mas él. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.  
Nos separamos un poco, ambos estábamos sonrojados.  
-Yo…Yo…-trataba de hablar con la cabeza baja.  
-Haz lo que quieras…-le dije-Solo, solo déjame estar junto a ti.  
Me tomo fuertemente y me recostó en el suelo con delicadeza.  
Se recostó arriba de mí y se quedo allí algunos minutos hasta que por fin hablo:  
-Me gusta todo de ti, esa amabilidad, esa dulzura… ¿Seria pecado quererte tanto? quiero creer que no estoy soñando… Dime, dime que estoy despierto…  
Le di un beso en los labios, le quite aquella camiseta blanca de botones, él ni siquiera chisto. Sin separarnos ni un poco avanzamos lentamente hasta quedar en paños menores. Al acariciarme notaba que su mano temblaba. Sabía que no quería hacerme daño, ahora comprendía cuanto lo amaba.  
Aun en la oscuridad podía observar aquel cuerpo bien trabajado, lo tenía todo para mí… Lentamente me quito lo que molestaba para que pudiéramos estar juntos.  
-Kaory…  
Sentí como algo se introdujo, quise lanzar un grito pero lo callo con otro dulce beso. Habia un dolor agudo, pero trataba de ser dulce y delicado. Me aferre a su espalda y lo acorrale con mis piernas.  
Estaba sonrojado, pero en este momento el mandaba. Aquella posición hacia que quisiera gritar, estaba llegando más profundo de lo que habia imaginado.  
-K-ken… alguien… a-alguien nos va a escuchar.-lagrimas de placer recorrían mis rostro. Era extraño pero podía sentir el amor, el me estaba entregando todo.  
Podía escuchar como trataba de ocultar sus gemidos y sonrojos pero yo se lo negué, me gustaba… podía decir que me… me excitaba verlo así…  
Tape mi boca al instante al sentir un fuerte empujón y que algo se esparcía dentro de mí. Aquella explosión de sensaciones fue asombrosa. Los dos habíamos llegado al momento del climax entero. Queríamos gritar, pero callamos por completo. Habia sido completamente maravilloso.  
Al final Kentin habia caído arriba de mí con la respiración agitada.  
-V-vamos a dormir…-me dijo.  
-¿A dormir?  
No entendía lo que me quería decir. Me arropo con aquella manta y me tomo en brazos.  
-¿¡P-pero que haces!?-Estaba completamente apenada.  
-Durmamos juntos, ya no puedo dejarte escapar.- Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.  
-Y-y la ropa…  
Comenzaba a fastidiarse un poco. Parecía que comenzaba a arruinar sus planes románticos. Pateo la ropa hacia abajo del sillón y volvio a su pequeña travesura. Me llevo hacia su cama y me recostó. Cuando me dejo allí pude ver enteramente su cuerpo. Era tan… era tan… ¡DIOS! Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo. No me negué a nada y los dos dormimos juntos. En mi cara habia una enorme sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz.  
-Buenas noches.-le dije.  
-Descansa


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4  
[Dulce tentación]

-Perspectiva de Fatisaku-  
Ya era de mañana y mi estomago me despertó de mi profundo sueño. Tenía hambre.  
Baje las escaleras procurando no caerme, aun no estaba totalmente en mis 5 sentidos. El cielo aun estaba nublado y no se veía ni rastro del sol.  
Fui hacia el refrigerador y busque algo que pudiera cocinarse y ser comestible.  
Encendí la estufa y comencé a cocinar.  
-Pero que rayos…-Escuche una voz-¿estás llorando mientras cocinas?  
-N-no estoy llorando-reafirme-E-es que le eche mucha cebolla al guisado.-Con mi mano tome más cebolla y la solté en el sartén haciendo que se desprendiera un fuerte olor.  
Dake estornudo.  
-Vez… es la cebolla.-le dije limpiándome las lagrimas.  
-Trata de… ¡ACHU!  
No paraba de estornudar, creo que habia exagerado un poco. Por suerte se me daba bien el cocinar hasta que rápidamente combinando con otros condimentos hice desaparecer ese fatídico hedor de cebolla en segundos.  
-Así está mejor-se repuso.  
-B-buenos días ''Dakota''-le dije con todos mis ánimos posibles.  
-Dake  
-¿Perdón, ''Dakota''?  
-Dake, no me gusta que me llamen así. Soy Dake y no trates de cambiar el tema. Conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú.  
Por primera vez me sentí amenazada por sus palabras. Dakota y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado como perros y gatos, no me gustaba su personalidad, ni que nunca tomara por importancia los sentimientos de las mujeres, en particular de una que conozco a la perfección.  
-No necesito tus sermones.-Le serví un plato, tratando de enviarle una tregua por la paz.  
-Una mujer no debe de llorar y menos por un hombre.-Me dijo.  
¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Aun estaba soñando? El grandísimo y mujeriego Dake… ¿Me estaba aconsejando?  
-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás enfermo? –me preocupe.  
-Que graciosa…  
-¡Lo digo enserio!-le grite-¿Te encuentras bien? M-me preocupas-Con mis manos comencé a tocar su rostro.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Veo si no estás delirando…-lo observe más de cerca. Pero desprevenidamente me tomo por mis brazos y me acerco más a él.  
-¿A qué estás jugando, pequeña conejita? No quieras tentar al lobo.  
Aquellas palabras me habian hecho enrojecer por completo.  
Escuchamos que alguien se detuvo en la escalera, distrayéndonos de nuestro peculiar encuentro.  
-Ha, Lysandro. Buenos días.-Volteo Dake con una gran sonrisa y mirada amenazante.  
Lysandro tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquella posición en la que estaba y tan cerca de él daban de que hablar.  
Su mirada se torno seria y fría, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación.  
-¡Pero qué estás haciendo! ¡Idiota!-Lo golpeé en el pecho, haciendo que me soltara.  
Dake solo rió.  
-Los dos son idiotas, totalmente idiotas.-Tomo camino hacia su habitación con una gran sonrisa de par en par.  
-Maldicion, es un peligro para las mujeres de hoy. -Probé un bocado de mi pequeña creación, la cual termine escupiendo al instante. –D-demasiada cebolla.  
Tuve que tirar toda la comida y quedarme con el hambre como un pequeño regalo.  
-Maldicion, este día no pinta nada lindo.  
Me fui al sofá y me recosté. Cuando al otro lado pude mirar algo en el suelo.  
-¿Una manga?  
Fui a inspeccionar para saber que era.  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay tanta ropa tirada aquí?-comencé a sacarla.  
Me sorprendí al ver la ropa interior y mi mente tardo en procesar toda aquella información. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.  
-P-parece que la pasaron muy bien anoche…-comencé a meter nuevamente la ropa debajo del sofá-y aquí… no paso nada…-Me retire.  
-Perspectiva de Kaory-  
Los brazos de Kentin no me soltaron en toda la noche, aun seguía totalmente dormido con una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa. Parecía un pequeño niño con aquel inocente gesto.  
-Kentin…-No quería despertarlo, pero era necesario. No podíamos quedarnos en cama todo el día.-Kentin, despierta.-Lo moví un poco.  
-Mm…-se quejo.  
-Necesito ir a mi habitación a vestirme antes de que sospechen algo o encuentren nuestra ropa.  
Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. Se levanto y busco ropa para cambiarse.  
Rapidamente se vistió y me entrego una camiseta suya al menos para que me cubriera lo necesario, lo cual hizo a la perfección.  
-Me tengo que ir…-Pero antes de abrir la puerta, me tomo por la espalda y planto un beso en mi cuello.  
Si seguía así de cariñoso, algún día iba a explotar de tanta ternura.  
Me prepare para salir sin ser descubierta, observe si habia alguien y al ver que no habia nadie salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Ahora solo quedaba que nadie supiera de lo que habíamos hecho en la noche.  
-Perspectiva de Mishka-  
Ya era tarde y todos estábamos esparcidos por toda la cabaña, estábamos totalmente aburridos. El clima era desalentador ya que lloviznaba un poco y estaba completamente nublado.  
-Estoy… Aburrido…-Dake se dirigió a mí.  
-Yo tambien…  
-Odio estar encerrado-se levanto del sofá-Ya no puedo estar aquí.  
-A-¿adónde vas? –Pregunte.  
-Solo por que el clima este asi, ¿no vamos a salir? Las olas están perfectas para divertirnos un rato.  
-¿P-pero y la llovizna?  
-Es agua, estamos en la playa y de todos modos… Te vas a mojar ¿no es así?  
No podía decir nada, era lógico. Dake era muy inteligente y astuto cuando se lo proponía.  
Rapidamente junto a todos y los convenció tanto como a mí o tal vez era que el aburrimiento les habia ganando a todos. Se cambiaron rápidamente y trataron de que el clima no arruinara nuestra diversión. Me gustaba esa tenacidad de Dake, detrás de aquella mascara de hombre mujeriego, se escondía una persona segura de sí misma… algo que en él, me volvía loca.  
-¿Y tu pequeña, no iras?  
Subí mi mirada y choque con sus ojos verdes. Rapidamente la esquive.  
-Vamos-tomo mi mano-No quiero que te pierdas de la diversión.  
Me habia jalado hasta afuera, la llovizna cada vez era más leve y hasta agradable.  
-¿Quieres surfear un poco?-me pregunto.  
-Yo no sé hacer eso.  
-Vamos, déjame darte una pequeña excusa para pasar el tiempo contigo.  
No sabía si lo decía simplemente por capricho o si de verdad sentia algo por mí. Eso me creaba confusión y dudas, odiaba enamorarme de este tipo de chicos. No quería salir lastimada… no como aquella vez con el hombre que habia pensando que era ''el amor de mi vida'' y ahora vengo y caigo por este tipo.  
-Lo siento, no me siento bien.-Me negué.  
El chisteo un poco y parecía enfadado.  
-¿Tu tambien estas de ese humor? Primero Fatisaku llorando ¿y ahora tu?  
-¿Estaba llorando?  
-Déjalo, no importa. Me voy.  
Se alejo de mí y se fue cada vez más lejos buscando olas para surfear.  
-Lo siento, me senté en la arena. Pero no quiero volver a salir lastimada, no después de lo que Víctor me hizo.  
La depresión comenzaba a ser parte de mis sentimientos. Comencé a observar lo que los chicos hacían, parecían divertirse.  
Me reí un poco al ver a Fatisaku hundida en la arena gracias a Zafyrie y Armin. La tenian completamente acorralada. No parecía… estar triste ¿Dake me abra mentido?  
-¿Te sucede algo?-Lysandro apareció a mi lado.-Pareces estar totalmente deprimida.  
Suspire.  
-¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
-Si.-Junte con mis piernas y cabeza.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Claro.  
Se sento a mi lado y se quedo mirando al infinito.  
-Parece que tu tampoco estas muy feliz este día ¿me equivoco?  
-Es solo que el día no es muy alentador. -respondió.  
-Oye Lys ¿puedes… puedes ser solo por hoy la persona que escuche mis lamentos?  
-Sera todo un gusto ayudarte, si eso te hace sentir mejor.  
-Pues te quiero hablar sobre ''el amor''.  
-Prosigue.-  
-Bueno, estuve perdidamente enamorada de un chico llamado Víctor. Estudiaba en el instituto y pues… lo conocí y tenía una gran personalidad y a la vez era muy guapo. Congeniamos enseguida y no parecía ser un mal chico, era inteligente, estudioso pero tenía su pisca de seguridad y rebeldía. Al final, los dos estábamos enamorados mutuamente y nos hicimos novios. Todo iba bien, parecía tan perfecto, hasta que un día decidí entregarme por completo a él. –Lysandro pareció quedar en shock al escuchar eso.- No me arrepentí de nada, fui totalmente feliz, hasta que un día rompió por completo mi corazón. Lo encontré en los vestidores estando con otra chica. No podía creérmelo, quería que todo fuera una broma. Pero con una sonrisa sínica y sin vergüenza me dijo: '' ¿no es hermoso entregarse a la persona que en verdad amas?''. Era ella el amor de su vida, no yo. Simplemente fui su pasatiempo, su juguete.  
Recargue mi cuerpo en el brazo de Lys. El no intento separarme, es mas parecía algo pensativo.  
-Te entregaste porque lo amabas-hablo-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
-Lastimo mi corazón, el sentirse usada… en que hayan jugado con tus sentimientos no tiene precio. Ya no quiero salir lastimada, pero parece que… mi mente y mi corazón están peleados, ya que parece que me he vuelto a enamorar, pero ahora… tengo miedo de este sentimiento.  
-Ese suceso te dejo una marca muy fuerte. Por supuesto, te entregaste con el corazón y nunca fuiste correspondida, pero si no te arriesgas… nunca podrás superarlo.  
Sus palabras me abrieron el pensamiento ¡Tenía razón! ¡Mucha razón!  
-Es verdad, muchas gracias.- Me separe de él.-Gracias por escucharme.  
-Es bueno que hayas podido sacar todo eso de tu interior.  
-Y tu Lys ¿nunca te entregaste por amor?  
-Ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorado.  
-Tal vez necesitas un golpe fuerte, una oportunidad.  
-¿oportunidad?  
-Cuando menos te das cuenta, ya estás en el juego del amor Lys. Bueno-me levante-tengo que ir a preparar mi regalo.  
-¿Un regalo?  
-¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?  
Se quedo un momento tratando de recordar.  
-Hoy es…-Lo habia recordado.- ¿Es hoy?  
-Tonto, lo habías olvidado.  
-No es que lo haya olvidado, mi cabeza se revolvió con otros pensamientos y…  
-Lys… Lo olvidaste.-Dijo Mishka segura.  
-Está bien haz ganado.-Se resigno.  
Lysandro se levanto y se fue buscando un lugar tranquilo y apacible.  
-Me pregunto qué podemos hacer esta noche… ¿Una noche de Karaoke? No, donde conseguiremos bocinas y todo eso… Una noche de Juegos y una que otra bebida… Interesante…  
Me di media vuelta tratando de que las musas me inspiraran en este nublado día.  
La tarde paso rápidamente y una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer.  
Muchos se metieron a la cabaña y otros quedaron afuera.  
-Oigan chicos… ¿Alguien vio a Fatisaku?  
-Dijo que quería ir a caminar un rato.-Dijo Armin.  
-¡Perfecto!-grite.  
-¿Qué pasa porque ese entusiasmo?-Pregunto Kagura.  
-Hoy es su cumpleaños y quería prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Anduve pensando en varias cosas y porque Castiel y Lysandro le tocan una cancion como regalo y después podemos comer bocadillos, juegos, bebidas. Etc. etc. ¿Qué les parece?  
-¡Claro!-gritaron todos.  
-¿Oigan, pero donde esta Lys?-pregunto Castiel.  
-Bueno, parecía un poco deprimido y cuando hable con el no sé a qué rumbo tomo. De todos modos ya esta grande no se perderá ni nada por lo parecido.  
Comenzamos a preparar todo, esperábamos que no llegara tan pronto, aunque Castiel parecía un poco preocupado.  
-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?-Dijo Castiel fastidiado de que Kagura lo viera tanto.  
-Claro que no, solo que te noto un poco… ¿Preocupado?  
-No es nada, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.  
-¿Es por Lys verdad?  
Castiel simplemente suspiro y la tomo de la mano jalándola a un lugar más alejado. Es todo lo que pude ver y oír.  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Castiel me tomo de la mano y me jalo a un lugar más alejado.  
-Te lo diré, solamente mantente callada ¿está bien?  
-E-está bien…  
Su cara era seria y parecía que fuese a decir algo que marcaria mi vida.  
-Lysandro y yo dormimos juntos.  
No me lo podía creer, me estaba diciendo que él y Lysandro habian tenido relaciones  
Mi rostro era de estupefacción completa, quede helada… mi cerebro se desconecto por completo en un microsegundo.  
¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! Me decía a mi misma en mi mente.  
Castiel comenzó a reír.  
-Vaya, serás idiota ¿te la has creído?-no podía parar de reír.  
Aun no entendía porque reía… ¿Qué era tan gracioso?  
-E-entonces, tu no… con Lys… ¿juntos?  
-Pero que mente tienes, ¡Es obvio que no! Dormimos en la misma habitación. Debiste de haber visto tu rostro…  
Quería golpearlo, no, en realidad quería matarlo pero me tomo por los hombros y se acerco a mi oído.  
-En realidad, Lysandro me dijo algo que me preocupo, cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse.  
-¿He?  
-Me dijo que su cabeza estaba pensando en cosas que no deberían de ser y después, me conto un sueño que tuvo.  
Se acerco más a mi oído, yo estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que me decía.  
-Me dijo que soñó que él habia querido tomar a Fatisaku por la fuerza mientras ella se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Decia que su mente se habia nublado por completo, pero aun así de sus labios salía el ''no, detente''. Trataba de contenerse, pero de pronto sintio algo cálido que tocaba su rostro y lo despertó antes de que sucediera algo y el resultado fue que era la misma Fatisaku. Salto de la cama, pero ella lo detuvo… ''si hubiera estado unos segundos más con ella, no sé qué hubiera pasado''. Eso fue lo que me dijo.  
Se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos.  
-Guárdalo en secreto. –Me dijo antes de retirarse a donde estaban todos.  
-Pero que rayos… tan serio y santo que se miraba…  
Por la puerta apareció exactamente de quien estábamos hablando.  
-¡Lysandro, te estábamos esperando!-Grito Mishka.- Podrías cantar una cancion para el cumpleaños de Fati.  
-¿Y-ya se te habia ocurrido eso?  
-Si ¿Por qué?  
-N-no, por nada…  
-Entonces ya estamos todos, solo falta la cumpleañera.  
-¿No está aquí?-Pregunto Lysandro.  
-No, aun no ha vuelto.-Dijo Kaory.  
-La lluvia se está intensificando, por eso regrese.  
-¿Qué…?-dijo Zafyrie-¿mas lluvia?  
Todos miraron por la ventana y Lysandro estaba en lo cierto.  
-¿Se habrá perdido?-dijo Kaory.  
-Tal vez… puede que se haya caído o este lastimada…  
Con tan solo escuchar eso Lysandro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.  
-Está loco, la lluvia se intensifico más.-Dijo Armin.  
-Tenemos que ir y ayudarlo.  
Cuando todos corrieron por para seguirle varios rayos cayeron cerca de la cabaña y uno hizo explotar el transformador.  
-¡Se fue la luz!-Dijo Dake.  
Todos habíamos pasado por un tremendo susto, los rayos estaba cayendo muy cerca de aquí y era arriesgado que todos saliéramos, además la noche ya habia caído y nuestra visión, era completamente nula. Solamente los rayos iluminaban la playa.


	6. Chapter 6

Dulce tantacion  
Un agradecimiento a Marsh Deco por decirme que poner ayudarme a escribir este capitulo, sin ella hubiera colapsado (?) xDDDD  
Atencion este capitulo contiene Lemon, escrito +18 o como quieran decirle xD asi que avisados quedan (?)

-Perspectiva de Lysandro-  
Por primera vez en toda mi vida habia sentido el temor recorrer mi cuerpo. Corría tan rápido como mis pies me dieran oportunidad, pero la arena se amontonaba más y se hacía más difícil moverse con facilidad.  
-¡Fatisaku!-Grite. Pero los truenos y los rayos callaban mi voz. No podía ver casi nada y comenzaba a agotarme. Trate de recordar todos los lugares en los que habia estado.  
¿Donde estaba? ¡¿Dónde?!  
Habia recordado el último lugar al que fui. Habia un lugar con hermosas flores de un azul índigo hermoso, pero era muy alejado de todo…  
-No pierdo nada con ir hasta allá.-Me dije a mí mismo.  
Tome camino y como pude llegue hasta allí. Trate de buscarla… de un lado a otro. Me acerque y busque entre los arbustos que habia allí y nada, ni un rastro de ella. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mire hacia el cielo buscando alguna solución divina y allí, allí mismo estaba. Arriba de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.  
-Fatisaku… ¡Fatisaku!-No respondía, pero tampoco se caía de aquella gruesa rama del árbol-¡FATISAKU!-Grite más fuerte. Al parecer me escucho y abrio los ojos.  
Un rayo pareció caer a algunos metros de donde estábamos y tapo sus ojos y oídos.  
-¿¡Que haces arriba de este árbol!?-Por primera vez sentia que quería regañar a alguien en esta vida.  
-Lysandro, yo…yo…  
-No digas nada-trate de guardar la poca compostura que me quedaba.-Baja de ese árbol ahora mismo.  
-N-no puedo.-Me dijo.  
-¿No puedes?  
-Me… ¡Me dan miedo las alturas!  
-¿¡Entonces porque subiste hasta allá!?  
La lluvia y el viento se intensificaban cada vez más.  
Ella nego a hablarme, no la comprendía.  
-Vamos-alce mis brazos-salta.  
Estaba esperándola, pero ella parecía tener verdadera fobia a las alturas. Me acerque un poco más, me estire todo lo que pude. Solamente quería tenerla a salvo.  
-¡Puedes confiar en mí!  
Esas palabras bastaron para que ella pudiera lanzarse. Cuando por fin la tuve cerca, sentí gran paz en mi interior. Suspire profundamente aliviado, dejándola por fin tocar tierra.  
Ella no dejaba de mirarme con aquella cara de melancolía. Entre sus manos apretaba algo con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto pude ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.  
-¡Trate de cuidarla, pero lo arruine!-comenzó a llorar. –Quería dártela a ti… pero siempre me sale todo mal.  
-Que quieres decir…-La separe de mí.  
Ella abrio sus manos y allí se encontraba una flor enorme, casi sin hojas.  
-¿Pero qué es esto…?  
-Perspectiva de Fatisaku-  
Lo habia visto observando estas flores cuando fui a caminar. Estaba totalmente maravillado por el paisaje. Me escondí para que no me viera y cuando se fue… se me habia ocurrido recoger algunas para él, tal vez… con esta excusa podríamos hablar cara a cara.  
Trate de buscar la flor más grande y hermosa para él y mis ojos chocaron con la más perfecta de todas. Ni un ramo de rosas sería suficiente para comparar aquella belleza.  
Por desgracia estaba arriba de un árbol muy alto. Subí como pude y al final de obtenerla, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no podía bajar. Me quede en aquella rama de ese árbol toda la tarde, y cuando cayó la noche la lluvia habia comenzado.  
Los rayos y truenos caían y sin querer cerré mis ojos que estaban agotados, no habia comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Hasta que su voz… me despertó. Alli estaba, totalmente empapado.  
No supe ni como, pero con unas simples palabras logro darme el valor que yo nunca tuve ni pude recolectar en todo este tiempo.  
Quería darte algo que se asemejase a ti, pero no pude…  
-¡No pude!-Me lance hacia él. – ¡Trate de cuidarla, pero lo arruine!  
-¿Qué quieres decir…?-Me separo de él.  
Habia visto aquella flor que tanto habia cuidado, estaba marchita…sus hermosas hojas se habian ido y el color vivido del índigo, habia desaparecido.  
-Solamente quería hablarte, no quería dejar de verte.-Las lagrimas nuevamente se apoderaron de mi.  
Quien me mandaba a ser tan llorona en estos momentos.  
El se quedo pasmado y después me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire. Estaba sonriendo, estaba totalmente feliz.  
-No quiero dejarte de hablar… tenía miedo… miedo de mi mismo. -Comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas, mas era inútil porque estaba completamente empapada.-Realmente, lo que dijo Dake ¿era cierto? ¿Estabas llorando?  
-Si… El pensar que me odiabas… me hacia preocuparme mas y mas.  
No podía verlo a los ojos, me apenaba por completo.  
-Con lo que has dicho basta y sobra para sentirme mejor. Pero-hizo que lo mirara directamente-dime que seré el único que pueda verte así. Feliz, triste, enojada… puedes recurrir a mí, allí estaré para cuando me necesites.  
Jamás habia escuchado palabras más sinceras en mi vida. Como podía llorar con aquellas palabras.  
-Así está mejor, una dama no debe de llorar y menos por un hombre. Que es un despistado y a veces un completo idiota.  
Los dos reíamos en ese instante. Al parecer lo que dijo Dake era real y lo dijo con el corazón.  
Ya tranquilos los dos, me tomo de la mano y buscamos un camino para volver a la cabaña. Pero el viento de ser fuerte paso a ser turbulento y la lluvia caía con tal fuerza que nos lastimaba la piel. Sin mencionar que el mar pareciera que se fuera a salir de su lugar.  
-Nos es imposible regresar.  
-¡Recuerdo un lugar!-grite-Sígueme.  
Habia recordado aquella cueva donde Kagura y Castiel se refugiaron, estaba cerca de allí… una palmera enorme la distinguía de todo.  
-¡Alli esta!-Trate de apurar a Lysandro.  
Entramos y por fin pudimos descansar un poco, no era perfecto, pero al menos era seguro.  
-Aquí estaremos bien.-Le dije.  
-¿Estas temblando?  
-No te preocupes es que estoy algo nerviosa y hace un poco de frio.-Le dije.  
-Creo que esta vez, no te puedo ofrecer mi camiseta para cubrirnos.  
-Me acorde de ese día en la playa, que nostálgico.  
Sentí como sus brazos me acorralaron por completo, haciendo que cayéramos los dos sentados en el suelo.  
A pesar de que el tambien tenía frio, trato de mantenerme tibia, abrazándome.  
-Sabes-acomodo su rostro en mí hombro.-nunca pense que fuera tan agradable estar así.  
Volteé mi cabeza hacia donde estaba y simultáneamente los dos acercamos nuestros labios, dándonos un beso.  
Cuando me di cuenta me separe de él inmediatamente.  
-N-no juegues así conmigo.-Me puse a la defensiva.  
Lysandro se sorprendio.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿A-acaso, esto significa algo para ti?-pregunte totalmente nerviosa.  
Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta alguna. Estaba totalmente enojada, no podía creer que solo me haya besado, sabiendo que yo tenía sentimientos hacia él.  
-Podrías dejar de volverme loca, siento que estoy a punto de explotar y luego vienes… vienes y me besas, así… ¡Dime la verdad!  
Eso lo hizo enfadar.  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-Se acerco a mí y me acorralo a una de las paredes.  
-N-no quiero ser lastimada…-le dije.  
Acerco nuevamente su cuerpo contra el mío y con voz tenue y segura, me dijo toda la verdad.  
-No te hablaba porque tenía miedo de mi mismo, no quería lastimarte… no sabía si estaba enamorado o confundido, y no pensaba jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer. Pero hasta en mis sueños aparecías, me preocupabas si estabas bien y perder comunicación contigo. Teníamos las mismas dudas y miedo completamente. Como dijo Mishka, necesitaba un golpe para darme cuenta de lo que sentia. Me siento extraño…  
Pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi después me dio varios besos en los labios. Uno mas largo que el otro. Yo estaba hechizada, cuando me dio el siguiente, rodee mis brazos en su cuello y trate de hacer un beso más profundo.  
Me separe de él y mis instintos manejaron el momento. Hice que cayera lentamente al suelo y terminara encima de él.  
Sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba dejando sin camisa.  
-¿Acaso me quieres como regalo?  
Eso me desconcentro por completo y me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me puse más roja que el cabello de Castiel recién teñido.  
No me salía ninguna palabra de la boca así que él tuvo que actuar. Se sento y me acomodo arriba sus piernas.  
-Feliz cumpleaños.-Me dijo antes de ahogarme en un beso.  
Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi blusa, dejando mi bikini al descubierto. Me recostó arriba de la blusa, terminando arriba de mí y tomando el control de la situación.  
Parecía que sus manos no querían dejar de tocar ni una parte de mi cuerpo y a mí solo me dejaba con ganas de más.  
Desabrocho por completo mi bikini dejándome por completo a su merced. Moría de la vergüenza completamente. Aquella mirada que parecía devorar cada centímetro de mi ser, me hacían poner más nerviosa. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su respiración completamente entre cortada.  
Su cuerpo pedía algo más y el verlo así, podría decir que era casi erótico. Beso mi frente y abrio delicadamente mis piernas.  
-¿Te sientes bien?-Me pregunto.  
Pero que cosas decía en esos momentosPense.  
-Porque desde este momento no me pienso contener.  
Acerco su cuerpo como un felino, haciéndome perder el control.  
Trate de callarme mordiéndome un dedo, pero él no me lo permitía. Me besaba, sentia que pronto caería en la locura total.  
-Lys…Lys-no podía dejar de repetir su nombre.  
Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los dos habíamos llegado al climax. Aquel gemido que soltó fue totalmente excitante.  
Los dos estábamos sudados, agitados… totalmente agotados. Cayo rendido arriba de mí. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón.  
Sin darme cuenta habia caído profundamente dormida.  
-Perspectiva de Lysandro-  
Cuando la volví a mirar habia cerrados sus ojos y caído dormida.  
La tome en brazos y me senté con ella. Estaba totalmente agotada. Bese su frente y me quede observándola bastante tiempo.  
Tenía que llevarla de regreso a la cabaña, no podía pasar la noche aquí.  
La volví a vestir algo apena y después de ponerme lo necesario, tome mi camisa cubrí su cabeza.  
-Perdona si está muy empapada.  
La coloque en mi espalda y acomode su cabeza. Ya preparado decidí salir. La tormenta aun no secaba, y el viento estaba por completo en mi contra.  
Trataba de esforzarme lo más posible por caminar y mantener esa camisa en su lugar y no saliera volando. Tenía que llegar. Por el bien de ella.  
Después de caminar por bastante tiempo pude ver la cabaña. Parecio que mis últimas fuerzas se repusieron y con lo que me quedaba daba los últimos pasos.  
Ya estaba frente a la puerta cuando la abrieron los demás chicos y entre.  
-¿¡Están bien!?  
Escuchaba sus gritos pero sentia que todo se nublaba a mí alrededor.  
-Hey, Lysandro, Lysandro ¿¡me escuchas!?  
Escuchaba la voz de Castiel. Mis piernas no soportaron más y me tire al suelo de rodillas. Los chicos tomaron a Fatisaku y lo último que supe es que todo se oscureció.


	7. Chapter 7

Dulce tentacion

Capitulo 6  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Tremendo susto que tuvimos cuando vimos colapsar a Lysandro en el suelo. Gracias al cielo solo estaba dormido.  
Acostamos a Fatisaku y Lysandro cada uno en un sofá. Sería muy arriesgado subir las escaleras por el momento. Los tratamos de secar lo mejor posible y los dejamos descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habrán caminado?  
No teníamos Luz ni siquiera para ver la hora y los celulares comenzaban a descargarse uno por uno.  
Ya era muy tarde, todos estábamos completamente agotados, y más emocionalmente.  
-Ustedes pueden ir a dormir, yo me quedare a vigilarlos.-Dije.-vayan y descansen.  
Todos aceptaron mi propuesta.  
-Te los dejamos a ti, Kagura.-Dijo Kaory antes de retirarse.  
-Sí.  
Todos se retiraron menos Castiel.  
-¿No estás cansado? –le pregunte.  
-Como puedo dormir teniendo a mi amigo en ese estado.-Se sentó en una silla del comedor mirando en mi dirección.  
Yo me acomode en el sofá donde estaba recostada Fatisaku.  
Simplemente me quede observando la vela que estaba frente a mí, que ya comenzaba a consumirse.  
De pronto escuchamos como Demonio entraba en escena.  
Se acerco a donde estaba Lysandro y lo olfateo un buen rato. Sus orejas se bajaron y parecía preocupado.  
Se subió al sofá y se sentó arriba de él.  
-Espera, Demonio-me gano la risa-q-que haces…  
La escena era graciosa, movía su cola alegremente arriba de Lysandro.  
Por primera vez escuche la risa de Castiel, no una risa burlona, si no encantadora.  
Saco su celular y le tomo una foto a aquella escena.  
-Demonio, creo que deberías bajarte-me acerque a él. Pero él se recostó sobre Lysandro, casi como cubriéndolo.  
-Espera… acaso…-Habia comprendido.  
Demonio habia sentido que su amigo Lysandro estaba demasiado frio y lo estaba ayudando a mantener el calor.  
-Eres muy gentil…-Acaricie su cabeza.-Buen chico.  
Escuche un pequeño sonido que me sorprendio y volteé hacia donde estaba Castiel.  
-¿Qué haces?-pregunte.  
-Nada ¿No puedo observar la escena?-Se levanto y fue a la cocina.  
-¿Quieres algo de beber?-saco dos latas de cerveza y las abrio.-Toma, antes de que se calienten mas.  
-G-gracias.  
No soy de beber, pero bueno.-Pense.  
Era algo extraño proveniente de él.  
Volvio a su asiento y comenzó a beber.  
De pronto el ambiente se convirtió en silencioso entre los dos. Castiel siempre había salido con alguna estupidez en estos casos. Pero parecía serio y trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa.  
-¿Acaso algo te incomoda?-trate de romper aquella atmosfera.  
-Solo estoy pensando.-tomo un trago.  
Bostece un poco, el sueño me estaba ganando.  
-Vete a dormir.-Me ordeno.  
-¿Ah? ¿Acaso me estas ordenando?  
Con lo que alcanzaba a verlo me estaba observando algo fastidiado.  
-No comiences con tus juegos, Castiel.  
-Nadie está jugando-tomo la defensiva.  
-Si vas a estar conmigo en este momento, mejor mantente en silencio o los despertaras.  
Y eso basto para callarlo. A si pasaron las horas. Recosté mi cabeza, ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio.  
Cerré mis ojos para descansar, pero basto solo un segundo para que callera dormida.  
-Perspectiva de Castiel-  
Observaba que Kagura luchaba contra sí misma para no dormir. Pero al parecer el cansancio pudo más que ella.  
Nunca imagine verla con aquella guardia tan baja ante mí. Me levante y la observe un poco, creo que la cerveza que habia bebido me estaba haciendo hacer cosas que nunca haría… O tal vez… ¿si quería?  
Me quite mi chaqueta y la cubrí con ella. No se percato, al parecer si estaba completamente dormida.  
-Se ve tan inofensiva…-Saque el teléfono de mi pantalón y le tome una foto.  
Agarre su bebida y me la tome toda de un sorbo ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hasta yo mismo me lo pregunto.  
Me maldije un poco por lo que quería hacer, pero era una oportunidad perfecta…  
Me acerque poco a poco a ella y le di un beso en los labios. Eran suaves y su perfume era agradable al olfato.  
Pero que estoy haciendo… Pense. Me separe de ella. Creo que con dos latas me bastaron para hacer este tipo de cosas… Estúpida cerveza.  
Me senté nuevamente en la silla y abrí el celular. Comencé a ver las imágenes que habia tomado y la última, realmente me hizo sonreír.  
-Se va como fondo de pantalla… -la mire-Sabes Kagura… debes dejar de gustarme…  
Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me hundí en los pensamiento de alguien, que podríamos decir, se encontraba borracho en estos momentos. O al menos eso quería pensar… ¿Yo no besaría chicas sobrio, o si?  
-Nada, Nada.-Me negué.-Ella no me gusta, no me gusta… no me puedo enamorar. No después de lo que me hizo Debra.  
Puse mi brazo en mi frente y decidí dormir un rato.  
-Idiota, Idiota, idiota.  
Abrí mis ojos y choque con otros colores café.  
-Idiota…-Me dijo Fatisaku.  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Ya esta amaneciendo.-Tomo un bocadillo y lo metió a su boca. -Tú la quieres… Por más que lo niegues. –De pronto su gesto cambio-Ademas…Ese beso fue muy lindo… hasta la dudaste por un momento y te sonrojaste al hacerlo.  
-¿¡Te diste cuenta!?-Me levante rápidamente.  
-Hacían mucho ruido… no me dejaban dormir. -comenzó a caminar hacia el fregadero.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunte.- ¿Por qué caminas así?  
-Sabes, el sillón no es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir.  
-Perspectiva de Fatisaku-  
Comenzó a atacarme, Maldicion… Maldicion. Tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara.  
-¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta?-Se cruzo de brazos demostrando gran satisfacción. -¿Te duele la cadera? Lysandro tiene el traje de baño al revés… No creo que el viento lo haya cambiado de posición. Ese Lys debió ser un salvaje…  
-Serás... Imagina estar en una posición casi por 6 horas y luego-Sonreí.-No, no. Esto podría herir tu orgullo de hombre.- Reí casi descaradamente.  
Castiel arqueo una ceja, habia entendido por completo la indirecta.  
-pero…-Aclare mi garganta-Si no dices nada sobre esto, yo no diré nada de la foto que te tomaste cuando la besaste.  
-¡Tambien viste eso!-Se puso totalmente rojo.-Maldicion contigo…H-hecho.  
-Un gusto hacer negocios contigo, Castiel. Es bueno poder compartir más cosas contigo.  
-De que tanto hablan ustedes-Kagura despertó.  
-Nada.-Respondimos al unisonó.  
-Simplemente Fatisaku me estaba contando que se cayó y se lastimo la cadera.  
-¿Te caíste? ¿Estás bien?  
Comencé a reír casi alocadamente, una tendencia mía a la hora de mentir.  
-Caderas de acero, querida Kagura… Caderas de acero. No me lastime, es que solo amanecí un poco entumecida de la cintura hacia abajo… Caminamos mucho anoche. Bien voy a molestar a Mishka por un cambio de ropa ¡Les envió besos de sol! ¡Bye, Bye!  
Trate de caminar lo más normal posible y subir las escaleras hasta entrar a la habitación de Mishka.  
-Pero que le pasa…-Kagura quedo extrañada.  
-Ya sabes, está loca.  
-Y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta. Ah, por cierto… E-esto es tuyo.  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Castiel parecía un poco nervioso. Se puso nuevamente su chaqueta.  
Porque el ambiente con él ahora era tan tenso. No lo entendía.  
Demonio ladro avisando que Lysandro estaba despertando.  
-¿Qué paso?-Miro a su alrededor.  
-Despertó el ''bello durmiente'' –Dijo Castiel.  
-¿Que hago en la sala?-trataba de despabilarse y darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba.  
-Colapsaste nada mas llegaste aquí. Estabas muy cansando.  
Lysandro pareció estar sumido en sus pensamientos por un momento. Se sorprendio un poco y se levanto de inmediato, pero al parecer sus piernas no respondieron al mismo tiempo que él y termino cayendo.  
-¡Lysandro!-Gritamos los dos.  
Jamás en mi vida pense verlo de este modo, parecía tan débil e indefenso.  
-No te levantes así, idiota. Caminaste demasiado anoche y todavía cargando a una persona. No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza.  
Estaba furioso con él, siempre era tan competente pero esta vez se excedió por completo.  
-¿Dónde está Fatisaku? –pregunto.  
-Ella está bien, ya esta despierta-respondió Kagura.  
-¡¿Qué fue esa caída?!-Apareció Fatisaku en escena con una Mishka bastante asustada.  
-¡L-Lysandro! ¿Q-Qué haces tirado en el suelo?-corrió hacia él y se acerco un poco.  
Pero parecía no responder a sus preguntas.  
-¡Lysan-  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella escena era tan tierna que hasta podíamos ver un fondo rosa y la música de fondo. Lysandro tomo de la cintura a Fatisaku y la acerco por completo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
-Ahora sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien.  
Fatisaku lo rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron así un buen rato.  
-¡Oh el amor!-Grito Mishka.  
-P-patrañas, vámonos a otro lado. Dejemos a estos tortolos solos.-Jale a Kagura a otro lado. Salimos afuera de la cabaña. Quería un lugar donde no estuviera nada ni nadie.  
-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto.  
Si quería estar solo no comprendía porque quería que ella me acompañara.  
-Lejos… me encantaría irme cada vez más lejos.  
-Oye… Castiel.  
-¿Qué-  
-perspectiva de Kagura-  
Algo en mi decía que debia hacerlo. Sentia que este era el tiempo, el lugar y el momento perfecto. Tome las fuerzas necesarias y me abálense contra el dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
El parecía no captar la situación. Ni lo que estaba pasando.  
-Sabes Castiel, me gustas. Me gustas y mucho.  
Trate de calmar mi corazón por un momento, estaba actuando sin pensar, pero por primera vez quería perder conexión con mi cerebro y dejar que el corazón hablara por sí mismo.  
-¿Te gusto? ¿Al menos te agrado?-pregunte con voz tenue y calmada.  
Trato de abrir la boca, pero no pudo. De sus labios no salio ni una palabra y tan solo, paso de largo y volvio a la cabaña.  
Lo habia dicho, no habia vuelta atrás.  
Simplemente… quería que supieras lo que siento  
Sentí como un nudo en mi garganta se formaba y mis ojos se humedecían un poco.  
-Corazón, creo que fuiste demasiado brusco e impulsivo.-me dije a mi misma.-Demasiado…  
-Perspectiva de Castiel-  
¡Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir! Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en mis labios no me dejaba en paz. Sus palabras me habian dejado mudo y sorprendido. No me lo esperaba.  
Azote la puerta y subí a mi habitación.  
-¿Castiel?-Lysandro hablo entre sí mismo. –Algo le pasa, necesito ir a verle.-Trato de levantarse.  
-Alto allí-Fatisaku lo detuvo-todavía no puedes caminar bien y…-hizo una pausa larga a lo que Lysandro le llamo la atención- Hay cosas que no está en tus manos resolver, sea tu mejor amigo. Ni tú ni yo podemos resolverlo. Esto solo ellos lo pueden arreglar.  
Cuando por fin llegue a mi habitación cerré todo con seguro y me tire a la cama.  
-Cállate ya, Cállate…  
El sonido que hacia mi corazón acelerado me estaba volviendo loco. No me quería enamorar, no quiero volver a salir lastimado. Pero no podía negarlo, sentia algo por ella y mi cuerpo reacciono al roce de sus labios.  
Cerré mis ojos y simplemente trate de tranquilizarme.  
-Perspectiva de Kentin-  
Algo extraño estaba pasando, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, era como si algo faltara…  
-Kentin-su voz me despertó de mis pensamientos.  
-¿Qué pasa Kaory?  
-¿No has visto a Kagura ni a Castiel? No los he visto en todo el día.  
-En realidad, no. Ahora todos les comenzaron a gustar eso de desaparecerse y dejarnos con el Jesús en la boca.  
-Iré a buscar a Kagura, de seguro y tiene hambre. Ya es tarde.  
-¿Kaory, buscas a Kagura?-Escuche una voz.  
-Zafirye…-dije.  
-Sí, la estoy buscando.  
-Ella está en su habitación desde la mañana y no ha salido de allí. Extrañamente igual que Castiel… ¿Habrá pasado algo?  
Kaory suspiro tan profundo que hasta comenzó a preocuparme.  
-Es como si de repente, en estos días… todo se volteara de cabeza. Suerte que es la semana Dorada (una semana entera sin clases, el elixir sagrado para todo estudiante) aunque este viaje solo nos tomaría el fin de semana y no hemos tenido noticia alguna de cómo está la carretera. La lluvia por fin ceso…  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Aun sentia la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Aunque yo misma hubiera sido quien se haya robado ese beso.  
Sentia vergüenza de mi misma, aunque no quería rebajarme al nivel de tener que disculparme por mis acciones, creo que esta vez reconozco que me habia equivocado.  
Tome todas mis fuerzas y me levante de la cama.  
Estoy lista, estoy lista  
Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto, alguien toco.  
-Kagura, estas allí…  
Esa voz, esa voz. Mi mano comenzó a temblar.  
-Soy yo, Castiel. Abre la puerta.  
Mi corazón se paró en seco y mi mente, se perdió en el infinito.  
¡¿Y-y ahora qué hago...?!


	8. Chapter 8

DULCE TENTACION

-Perspectiva de Castiel-  
Y allí estaba yo, enfrente de su puerta. Jamás pense que… yo aria esto.  
-Abre la puerta.-le dije.  
Espere pero no habia respuesta alguna.  
-Oye, Kagura… Kagura, abre. -volví a tocar.  
Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Toque más fuerte y aun así…. No habia respuesta.  
-¡Abre la maldita puerta!-perdí la paciencia- Solo quiero decirte que yo…-tome la fuerza necesaria- ¡Solo quiero decir que tú me gustas!  
La puerta se abrio lentamente hasta mostrarme la figura que habia detrás de ella.  
-Pero…  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a mí.  
-No me gustan los hombres.-Sus ojos azules desviaron la mirada. -L-lo siento Castiel, no sabía que sentías eso hacia a mí, pero… C-como te lo explico, no es que me desagrades ni nada pero- rió algo nervioso- … a mí me gustan las chicas… Lo siento… En verdad.  
Entre todas las personas… que podían estar en esta habitación, tenía que ser él. Armin  
-¿Q-que haces en la habitación de Kagura? –no pude preguntar otra cosa, mi mente no daba para más.  
-¿Kagura?-lo volvio a mirar- Kagura siempre estuvo atrás de ti… su habitación es la de enfrente.-Apunto hacia el lugar indicado.  
-Castiel…-Escuche su voz.  
Jamás en mi vida habia pasado una vergüenza tan grande, jamás  
No quería voltear, no quería que viera mi rostro más rojo que mi cabello.  
-Castiel-su voz volvio a resonar en mis oídos.  
No vengas, no vengas  
Sentia que mi respiración se iba a cada segundo.  
Sentí como su mano se entrelazo con la mía. Algo en mi quería estar con ella pero… era como en mis memorias apareciera Debra.  
-Deja de arruinarme más… Tú no me gustas.  
-Ya basta, está bien. Primero dices eso y ahora dices que no te gusto ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta!  
Podía ver las lágrimas caer de sus mejillas. Habia hablado mis pensamientos por Debra, sin querer.  
Lo arruinaste, Lo Arruinaste  
-E-espera, no-  
-Lárgate… ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero ver tu cara!  
Me empujo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando quise detenerla huyo a su habitación y se encerró en ella.  
-¡Kagura!-golpeé la puerta.  
-Castiel, ya basta.-Lysandro detuvo sus manos antes de que golpeara nuevamente.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-No lo haré hasta que logres tranquilizarte. Eres demasiado rudo con ella, a pesar de que esa fue tu equivocación. No trates de entrar al mundo de las personas tan bruscamente, entiéndelo Castiel.  
Tenía razón, tenía tanta maldita razón. Me estaba comportando como un idiota desesperado.  
-Hasta que no pierdas el miedo a salir lastimado, creo que no podrás confesarte correctamente con ella. –Hablo Fatisaku.-Primero trata de relajarte y acomodar pensamientos, luego por si solo los sentimiento se acomodaran en el lugar exacto, justamente en el lugar donde deben estar. Sé que eres muy terco y no escucharas a nadie, así que mejor… Sal un poco y respira. Al cabo que el… el sol ya salio.  
-Perspectiva de Lysandro-  
Me sorprendio de Castiel hiciera caso de las palabras de Fatisaku. Su fuerza disminuyo y solté su brazo. Se fue con la cabeza baja y pasos pesados.  
Solo esperaba que pudiera comprender que con violencia las cosas no resultarían y menos con una mujer.  
Debra le dejo una herida enorme en el corazón, aunque solo lo conozco desde hace 6 meses y contando… Me ha dado la posibilidad de saber de su pasado. Castiel es alguien en quien se puede confiar, es amable… pero siempre, siempre se ha cubierto de esa barrera de rebeldía. Por el temor de que alguien llegue y vuelva a abrir la herida.  
Eso es el amor ¿verdad? Se debe de estar preparado para todo y ahora que sé que tengo a alguien especial…  
Sin darme cuenta la estaba observando. Ella tambien parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.  
Una pequeña risa salia de mis labios.  
-¿he? ¿Pasa algo?-me pregunto.  
-Claro que no.-le sonreí.  
-Sabes…  
-¿Si?  
Me miro fijamente a los ojos.  
-Te quiero.  
Por un segundo sentí que mi corazón se saldría.  
-Va-vamos a la sala. –Sentí que mi voz se quebró un poco de la impresión.  
Seré idiota  
Podía sentir mis mejillas arder un poco, a lo que ella solamente rió.  
Creo que… por ella estaría bien, aguantar todo el peso de estar enamorado, aunque alguna vez llegue a doler. Pero por el momento y antes de que pase otra cosa, quiero disfrutar cada segundo con ella… Castiel, Animo… confió en que podrás volver a confiar en alguien especial  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Sin darme cuenta después de tanto llorar por las palabras de Castiel me habia quedado dormida y cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que ya habia anochecido.  
-¿Qué hora es?-mire por la ventana y allí estaba, la persona por la que mi corazón se agitaba, sin importar cuantas veces lo haya lastimado. Al parecer apenas entraría a la cabaña, parece haber estado mucho tiempo afuera. -Ya que más da.-desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte y me aleje de la ventana.  
-Perspectiva de Castiel-  
Tarde bastante tiempo fuera de la cabaña y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia anochecido. Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que habré llorado así. Hasta que me quedara sin voz y mis ojos estuvieran tan enrojecidos. Pero ahora todo estaba acomodado… todas las piezas ya debían de estar encajadas en su lugar.  
Me arme de valor y entre en la cabaña, ya era tarde y las luces estaban apagadas. Todo parecía que ya estaban dormidos. Subí con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y nuevamente me pare enfrente de su puerta.  
Toque despacio y mi voz se volvio tenue; esta vez, tendré el corazón en la mano.  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Escuche que alguien toco la puerta y después de ella vino aquella voz predominante de aquel hombre.  
-Esta vez, quiero hablarte con el corazón.-su voz era tenue, enmarcando algo de dulzura en ella.- Las palabras que dije en la tarde no eran para ti. Antes-se tomo unos segundo para volver a hablar- Antes de que entraras al instituto hubo otra chica, que se decía llamar mi novia. La amaba, y mucho… más termino destrozando todo a mí alrededor. Ademas de derrumbar por completo mi mundo y confianza. Aquella traición, aquella sonrisa de la que me habia enamorado, la que pense que querría toda mi vida. No fui más que un objeto, simplemente fui un simple escalón para poder lograr su objetivo. Para mí fue un gran golpe el darme cuenta… que podría volver enamorarme. Fue por eso que me comporte así, ya que aun la herida sigue allí, su recuerdo… y el temor que me dejo, de volver a salir lastimado, siguen latentes en mi. Pero eso no significa que tú, no me gustes, siento algo por ti, eso te lo aseguro. Solamente quería que escucharas eso.  
Escuche como sus pasos se alejaba y yo, ya me encontraba llorando nuevamente.  
-C-castiel…. ¡Castiel!-corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí.-No te vayas.-me abrace a él.- Por favor, no.  
Sentí como alzo mi rostro y lo observo por bastante tiempo. Podía ver que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojizos.  
-¿Lloraste? Perdona si yo fui una de las causantes. Yo no quiero lastimarte… yo, yo te-  
Sus labios se juntaron con los míos callándome por completo.  
-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo.-se separo de mi.  
No podía mas, las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaron de mí. Verlo así, mostrándose así ante mí… No sabrías lo agradecida que estaba por aquella confianza.  
Le volví a dar otro beso, pero esta vez se volvio más apasionado. Nuestra respiración se estaba agitando cada vez más, hubo un momento en el que pense que despertaríamos a todos.  
Entramos a la habitación como pudimos, terminando recostada arriba de él.  
Podía sentir su corazón totalmente acelerado y un leve sonrojo. Por primera vez en mi vida quería congelar este momento.  
-Perspectiva de Castiel-  
Sentia que ya no habia vuelta atrás, habia abierto mi corazón a otra persona. Pero cada vez que sentia sus labios la duda desaparecía entre suspiros.  
La acomode en la cama y ella pareció acceder a lo que vendría después. Sus ojos azules parecían pedir algo más.  
Beso tras beso todo se fue desvaneciendo.  
-Perspectiva de Kagura-  
Sus besos eran cada vez apasionados, sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi, arrancándome más suspiros de los creí.  
Su espalda era tan ancha, su torso marcado, lo único que tenia encima era esa cadena que adornaba su cuello. Sentia que estaba soñando y si lo era, no quería despertar, jamás.  
-Ca-Castiel…-su nombre salio de mi boca. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos.  
-¿S-se siente bien?-me pregunto. Pero al ver su rostro, hiciera que casi perdiera el conocimiento. Se acerco a mi oído y susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez.  
Los dos terminamos callando nuestros gemidos, habíamos llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo.  
Pude sentir como su cabello acaricio mi frente y su mirada estaba sobre mí.  
Tenía vergüenza de mirarlo.  
-¿Q-que pasa…? –desviaba aun más la mirada.  
-Nada…-su voz era suave y casi en un susurro.- ¿no puedo ver tu rostro?  
Cuando lo mire directamente, pude ver una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Era algo impresionante. Beso mi frente y luego me abrazo, para no dejarme ir.  
¿Y quién quiere escapar de ti? Tonto…  
Acaricie su cabello, y los dos, cerramos los ojos para quedarnos profundamente dormidos.  
-Perspectiva de Mishka-  
-Y así paso… Se los dije, el poder el amor siempre vence.-le decía a todos reunidos en la sala. –Los tortolos no se resistieron al poder del amor. Ahora, saquen los premios.  
Todos habíamos hechos una apuesta para saber si terminarían juntos esta noche Castiel y Kagura. Nadie pensó que lo harían, así que entre tantas dudas, todos terminamos apostando algo y al final, termine ganando yo. Es algo cruel, lo sé… pero, nadie se resistió.  
En realidad cuando entro Castiel… todos estábamos escondidos. Fue algo realmente gracioso.  
-Bien Kentin, me debes un pastel hecho por tu madre.  
-Si… si…  
De pronto unas luces nos enceguecieron a todos. Eran realmente potentes.  
-¿¡Y-ya amaneció!?-grito Zafirye.  
-¡Como crees!-Armin la regaño- Se lógica, ¡Son luces extraterrestres! ¡Nos vienen a raptar!  
-¡Cállate Armin!-gritamos todos al unisonó.  
-Esas luces… No puede ser…-Kentin parecía espantado.  
-Kentin, Hijo mío ¡Preséntate!-escuchamos un altavoz fuera de la cabaña.  
-Sí, sí puede ser…-Kentin estaba avergonzando.  
Un portazo se escucho.  
-Tu padre, ya está aquí.-El hombre trajo el altavoz hasta dentro de la cabaña.  
-¡Kentin!-entro a la cabaña.  
-C-chicos Les presento, a…. Mi padre.  
-¿¡TU PADRE!?-Gritamos todos al unisonó.  
Oh-oh… ¿Ahora que pasara…?  
Podía sentir que los problemas se acercaban.


	9. Chapter 9

Dulce tentacion

-Perspectiva de Mishka-  
Alli estaba el padre de Kentin. Con solo verlo podía predecir como seria él en unos años más.  
Nos miro con una atentamente a cada uno de nosotros. Su mirada era aterradora, la sonrisa que tenia al entrar.  
-¡ATENCION!-Grito.- Hombres y mujeres en una Fila.  
Todos tuvimos que acomodarnos a la velocidad de la luz.  
Camino alrededor de nosotros.  
-Excelente, Kentin…. Tienes amigos excelentes.  
-¿He?  
Kentin se rasco la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.  
-¡Todos, Descansen! Por el camino me encontré a 3 cadetes y decidí traerlos para acá. Suerte y encontré un camino desolado que no se hizo daño por la lluvia. ¡Niños entren!  
Pudimos ver tres siluetas enmarcadas en la puerta por culpa de las luces de aquella camioneta.  
-E-espere… esa silueta.  
Mi cuerpo inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, varias imágenes repasaron por mi memoria. Reconocería ese perfil hasta en el mismo infierno.  
Trate de ignorar todo buscando mirar a alguien mas pero para mi desgracia era Dake a quien me encontré que me miraba fijamente. Su mirada me estaba devorando.  
Las luces de la camioneta fueron apagadas y las siluetas fueron reconocidas.  
-¿¡Nathaniel!? ¿¡Laudi!?-Dijo Zafyrie – Esperen… y ese otro chico ¿Quién es?  
-Víctor… -salio de mis labios.  
-¿Víctor? –dijo Fatisaku.  
-Hola Mishka, hace tiempo que no te veía.  
Miraba como se acercaba a mí lentamente. Nuevamente sentia que perdía la conciencia por él. Mi pecho dolía, ardía.  
¡Aun lo sigo amando!  
Su mano se acerco a mi mejilla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarme otra mano lo detuvo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Hablo Dake.  
Su voz se escuchaba más madura, pero con una tonalidad severa.  
-Te pregunte que estabas haciendo ¿acaso no piensas responder?  
Víctor solo chisto y se libero de Dake.  
-Interesante, muy interesante.-susurro el padre de Kentin.-Parece que traje a la manzana de la discordia.  
-Padre… ¿Qué tramas? –dijo Kentin espantado.  
De pronto escuchamos que una puerta se abría y salieron a la sala una Kagura con un Castiel muy sonriente. Todo hubiera estado genial si no fuera por una cosa, Castiel estaba semidesnudo.  
-Que es esto….  
-Mierda… -Castiel se exalto-¿¡Y este tipo quien es!?  
Todos tratábamos de darle señas a castiel de que se calmara y ya no dijera nada más, pero un rubio encendió las llamas de la hoguera.  
-vaya Castiel, pasaste una buena noche. Hasta sonriente te vez.  
Ladith golpe a Nathaniel en la nuca para que se callara.  
-¡Idiota!  
-¿Qué? ¿Dime si no es verdad?-se sobaba.  
Todos queríamos agarrar a Nathaniel y tirarlo al mar.  
Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo hasta que la voz de Kentin Irrumpió.  
-Pa-padre… no es lo que piensas ellos solo…  
-Todos...-susurro- ¡TODOS TENDRAN UN CASTIGO POR IMPUROS!  
-¿¡He!?  
No podía creérmelo, fuimos tragados por el tornado.  
El sonido de un silbato nos tomo por sorpresa.  
-HOMBRES Y MUJERES DOMIRAN SEPARADOS, COMERAN SEPARADOS, VIVIRAN SEPARADOS. ESTOS DIAS QUE LES QUEDAN DE DESCANSO. ARE QUE SUFRAN UN INFIERNO. ¡HOMBRES EN FILA!  
QUITENSE LAS CAMISETAS.  
Todos obedecieron, dejándonos ver aquellos trabajados cuerpos. Creo que el castigo no estaba tan mal. Al menos para mí.  
-QUIERO QUE DEN VUELTAS A TODA LA PLAYA Y REGRESEN AQUÍ A LAS 6:00 EN PUNTO.  
-¿¡Quue!?  
-¿¡Viejo que le pasa!?-Grito Castiel.  
-EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA AHORA. ¡SALGAN! ¡AHORA!  
Todos los chicos salieron corriendo y vimos como desaparecían a lo lejos.  
-En cambio ustedes las llevare a un largo viaje.  
Todas comenzamos a gritar.  
-¡Las chicas!  
-Esos son sus gritos.-Dijo Lysandro.  
-Que está haciendo el loco de mi padre. Pero es mejor no romper las reglas, ver a mi padre enfadado… no quiero ni conocerlo.  
-Perspectiva de Dake-  
Seguimos trotando por la playa. No podía quitarle la mirada a ese tal Víctor Mishka estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia. ¿Qué le habia hecho?  
-¿Que tanto me miras? Puedo sentir que me observas sin ni siquiera verte.  
-Solamente veo que tu prescencia no es buena y deberías largarte.  
-Vaya, Vaya ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Acaso es esa mocosa de Mishka?  
-¡¿Mocosa!?  
Este hombre me estaba sacando de quicio ¿Por qué hablaba así de ella?  
-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-pregunte.  
-Fue una aventura mía, pero la inocente criatura creyó que iba enserio. Solamente la utilice para darle celos a mi novia.  
Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. No iba a permitir que nadie jugara con ella y menos un maldito patán como este que de repente se aparece y le arruina la vida de nuevo.  
Lo tire al suelo de un puñetazo.  
-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para jugar así con las mujeres!?-grite.  
El solo comenzó a reír.  
Los chicos llegaron y me detuvieron antes de que le diera otro golpe a ese maldito.  
-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-dijo Nathaniel.  
-Este idiota se me abalanzó.-dijo Víctor.  
-¡Déjenme, lo voy a matar! –Hacia las fuerzas necesarias pero Lysandro y Castiel eran muy fuertes.  
-suéltenme-Víctor se acerco a mi-No te hagas el inocente, con tan solo verte puedo deducir que has estado con más de 10 chicas, esa mirada y esa sonrisa son de todo un Gigoló. ¿Crees que la quieres? ¿O en realidad solo quieres meterla a lista? Yo que tú me lo pensaba muy bien. No vayas a lastimarla.  
No podía creer lo que me decía ¿yo lastimarla? O en realidad lo que siento por ella… es solo una aventura. Nunca se dejo, nunca le atraje… tal vez era por eso que me gustaba, que no la podia obtener tan facil.  
Mi cabeza se hizo un lio en un instante.  
-No la quiero lastimar.  
Me libere de Lysandro y Castiel.  
-Me iré por un rato…-seguí caminando con la cabeza baja. No quería que nadie me viera de esta forma.  
Siento que no me reconozco a mi mismo  
Toda mi vida estuve coqueteando con mujeres, dar uno o dos besos. Tocarlas… solo era diversión para mí. Todo terminaba en una aventura. Nunca busque algo serio.  
Pero Mishka apareció y no sucumbió ante mí. Me habia llamado la atención eso, así que no deje de acosarla.  
Nunca he sabido amar a una mujer. Ahora… ni yo mismo se lo que siento.  
¿Qué debo hacer? ¿¡Que!?  
No me quiero comparar con ese chico.  
-Perspectiva de Zafyrie-  
El padre de Kentin nos llevo en su camioneta a algún lugar. Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la ciudad. Estaciono la camioneta y nos bajo a todas.  
-Chicas, las traigo aquí para hacerle la prueba más difícil a los chicos.  
-¿A los chicos?-nos preguntamos todas.  
-Ya verán, vengan conmigo.  
-Perspectiva de Dake-  
No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero el sol me avisaba que ya era de mañana. Tenía que regresar. Pero realmente no quería moverme de este lugar. El aire libre siempre me habia gustado, no me sentia aprisionado y podía ser como yo quería.  
Me resigne, tenía que hacerlo o ese dictador nos cortaría la cabeza. Comencé de nuevo el recorrido de regreso, pero cuando llegue los chicos buscaban algo.  
-¿Qué pasa?-trate de sonar lo más relajado posible.  
-¡Las chicas!-se acerco Kentin.  
-¿Que tienen?  
Sentí como me salto el corazón por un momento.  
-¡Mi padre se las ha llevado de aquí y no sabemos donde están!  
Abrí mis ojos de par en par.  
-P-pero no puede ser algo malo, están con él ¿verdad?  
Kentin bajo la mirada y eso basto para que se me fuera el alma.  
¿A dónde se las llevo?


End file.
